Harold l'Inutile est un héro!
by How To Jinx
Summary: Harold l'Inutile a toujours été perçu comme étant chérif et maigrichon. Pourtant, il a échangé sa liberté pour sauver celle dont il est amoureux depuis son enfance. Avec l'aide d'un étrange allié et d'une Viking têtue, pourra-t-il un jour retrouver les siens? Rated M pour scènes de violence et langage vulgaire. Ah! Et pour sarcasme exagéré... Du HiccStrid pour tout le monde!
1. Prologue

Salut! Comme c'est ma première histoire, j'espère que vous serez indulgents! 3

Harold : C'est pas du tout comme si on s'en fichait, hein...

Jinx : Et c'est pas comme si ton intervention était vraiment utile non plus...

Harold : Touché! En même temps, c'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle Harold l'Inutile.

Jinx : Pas mal!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!;)

 _ **Prologue**_

 ** _«He exchanged his liberty to save mine...»_**

Le ciel de la nuit était illuminé par le feu qui se répandait au sein de l'Île de Berk. Des cris de guerre et de rage se faisaient entendre même à des kilomètres de la berge. Des haches et des épées se fracassant les unes contre les autres résonnaient dans la semi-obscurité.

Un grand gaillard aux cheveux roux se jeta dans la bataille dans un hurlement rauque, mettant K.O. cinq ennemis d'un seul coup de poing. Il démolissa un bouclier avec son énorme hache et fit un mouvement rotatif, se dégageant aisément d'une dizaine d'adversaires qui tentaient de l'immobiliser.

Soudainement, il aperçut le signal de son fidèle forgeron à l'autre bout de la cour. Il agitait son crochet pour attirer son attention, ce qui voulait dire que les bateaux d'évacuation étaient prêts à partir. Le Chef de Berk, Stoïck la Brute, assomma sans même se tourner un homme qui allait le frapper derrière la tête et se précipita aux côtés de Gueulfor.

\- Ton fils est encore à la forge en train de ramasser le plus d'armes possibles. Je viens tout juste de le quitter pour t'avertir que la flotte décolle dans dix minutes.

\- Gueulfor! Tu sais comment Harold est : maigrichon comme un bâton... Je me demande comment il a bien pu t'aider ces dernières années...

L'unijambiste rigola et commenta tout en agaçant sa fausse dent:

\- Le p'tit est peut-être gringalet et trouillard, mais il en a dans la tête. Plus que nous deux réunis.

Stoïck ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la forge tout en frappant et cognant tous ceux qui tentent de lui barrer le passage. Finalement, les deux vieux amis arrivèrent à destination et virent le jeune homme aux cheveux longs traîner un chariot rempli d'épées, de haches, de filets, etc. Ils se jetèrent un regard alors que le pauvre garçon marchaient sur place et n'avançaient pas d'un iota.

\- Harold! interpella le Chef de Berk tout en le rejoignant.

Le fils du Chef se tourna vers son père et le forgeron et allait leur faire un signe de la main quand une explosion survint dans leur dos. Il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds apparaître et se jeter sur un ennemi pour violemment l'assommer.

Astrid... C'était probablement la meilleure combattante de sa catégorie. Sa tresse blonde semblait ne faire qu'un avec le feu. Elle exécuta un coup de pied retourné parfait et réussit à se débarrasser d'un deuxième adversaire. Un peu plus et le garçon fondait et de liquéfiait face à sa beauté et l'assurance de la Viking.

\- Harold! hurla soudainement une voix dans son oreille.

Il sursauta et n'opposa aucune résistance quand son père le poussa sur le côté afin de soulever aisément le chariot chargé d'armes. Gueulfor le frôla tout en suivant son chef et Harold détourna ses yeux d'Astrid. Tout en esquivant l'arsenal des Bannis, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le quai dissimulé où une vingtaine de bateaux flottaient tranquillement.

Un cri de détresse se fit entendre dans son dos et il reconnut aussitôt sa provenance. Il fit volte-face et découvrit Astrid en train d'être maîtrisée, la face écrasée contre la terre et ses bras tordus dans son dos. L'homme qui avait réussi à la mettre au sol affichait un sourire triomphant.

 _Vous savez, il y a des moments où tout ralenti, où la réalité semble se figer. Alors que le bruit du feu crépitant, les cris et les hurlements des ennemis et alliés s'estompent, Harold sent son cœur commencer à battre furieusement. L'adrénaline circula à travers tout son corps jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le temps reprenne son cour normal._

Le fils du Chef se mit à courir, à courir comme il n'avait jamais couru. La Viking écrasée dans la boue et la poussière, vit le jeune garçon sprinter dans sa direction et elle fronça les sourcils. Venait-il l'aider? Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque le chétif percuta de plein fouet celui qui la retenait prisonnière.

Aussitôt libérée, elle se mit sur ses pieds et voulut aider son inattendu sauveur, mais les ennemis ayant brûlés la majorité du village commençaient à s'approcher de l'orée des forêts. Pourtant, elle attrapa sa hache et s'apprêtait à aider le jeune Viking lorsque ce dernier lui hurla d'une voix qui la figea :

\- Va-t'en, Astrid! Sauve-toi!

\- Et toi?! s'exclama la blonde, immobile, ne sachant quoi faire.

\- Dégage de là! s'écria le garçon tout en se débattant férocement contre l'ennemi qui tentait de la maîtriser plus tôt.

Fermant les yeux une seconde, elle prit une longue respiration, se détourna du jeune homme et fonça vers les embarcations. Elle avait terriblement honte de le laisser seul et de l'abandonner, mais il n'avait pas tord : si elle tentait de lui donner un coup de main, elle risquait juste de se faire attraper aussi.

En embarquant dans un des premiers bateaux qui ne semblaient pas déborder de monde, elle rejoignit ses amis d'arène qui étaient assis dans un coin. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à s'asseoir, Varek déglutit et demanda :

\- Où est Harold? Il ne devrait pas être avec nous...?

\- Tu sais bien qu'il s'est fait avoir! Ce gars est un incapable de toute façon!

Sans crier gare, Astrid donna un violent coup de poing à Rustik qui se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Aïe! C'était pourquoi!

\- Harold ne s'est pas juste fait capturer... murmura la jeune Viking en scrutant l'horizon.

Il avait échangé sa liberté pour sauver la sienne...

Peu à peu, les bateaux se mirent à bouger et ils quittèrent le quai silencieusement. Le peuple de Berk se tut alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'Île, celle qu'il avait habité depuis des générations et des générations. Lorsque leur maison de toujours se fut plus en vue, Astrid sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle se redressa doucement et posa ses bras sur le bord du bateau, son regard bleu nuit fixant l'horizon. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle chuchota:

\- Harold... pourquoi?


	2. Chapter 1

Harold : Tu sais, dans le prologue, j'étais pas mal... J'ai quand même sauvé Astrid en me sacrifiant... Si c'est pas courageux ça!

Jinx : T'enflammes pas mon bonhomme, le pire reste à venir... * rires diaboliques *

Harold : * frissonne d'horreur * Flippante... Que quelqu'un m'aide!

Il ne m'échappera pas... huehuehuehue...

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **«I gave up on my liberty to save yours and you get caugh again?!»**_

La douleur pulsait à travers tout son corps, mais il refusait de céder. Ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, les poignets emprisonnés dans des menottes en fer, le vingtième coup de fouet lui lacéra le dos. Encore une fois, Harold ne laissa échapper aucune plainte ou grognement de souffrance, ni ne fléchit son échine afin d'atténuer son supplice. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait fouetter, et ça n'allait pas être la dernière non plus, ça il pouvait y mettre la main au feu.

Finalement, on le détacha et le jeune homme maintenant âgé de vingt ans faillit s'écrouler. Il se reprit juste à temps et suivit ses deux geôliers qui le conduisaient à sa cellule. Ils n'allaient pas soigner ses blessures. Ils voulaient qu'il en garde des cicatrices, les marques de son passage chez les esclaves.

En vérité, Harold s'en fichait pas mal. Après des années à être torturé, malmené, forcé à travailler sous des conditions inhumaines, on venait à perdre foi en l'humanité et à tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Pour le moment, tout ce que le garçon ressentait était de la douleur physique. Pourtant, les seuls moments où il pouvait réellement se sentir vivant était lorsqu'il voyait son meilleur ami, Krokmou. Ce dernier n'était pas le plus normal des humains...

Soudainement, Harold fut poussé dans le dos, la main claquant sur ses plaies fraîches d'où s'écoulait encore du sang noir.

Erreur de la nature, grogna l'un des deux hommes.

Erreur de la nature toi-même, connard, marmonna le Viking en s'éloignant de la porte, qui se referma dans un _CLANK_ retentissant.

Aussitôt, une sorte de gloussement se fit entendre dans le coin le plus sombre de la cellule et Harold afficha un sourire qui atteignit à peine ses yeux. Un dragon de taille moyenne sortit de l'obscurité et étendit ses ailes aussi noires que de l'obsidienne. Ses grands yeux verts le fixaient sans ciller alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et dévoilait ses dents. Elles se rétractèrent presque aussitôt et la bête fit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Le garçon s'approcha sans peur de la créature et l'accueillit même :

Hey, Krokmou! J'aurais besoin de ton aide mon pote.

Avait-il précisé que son meilleur ami n'était pas le plus normal des humains? En vrai, il n'était carrément pas humain et ça lui plaisait même. Cela faisait un bail qu'il ne faisait plus confiance aux gens de sa propre espèce.

Étant devenu une sorte d'habitude – une habitude qui n'aurait jamais dû existé, d'ailleurs –, Harold s'agenouilla à son lit et posa ses coudes sur le matelas à moitié défoncé. Le dragon se mit à lécher les blessures du garçon. Il avait découvert dernièrement que sa salive avait des effets curatif sur les plaies, arrêtant plus rapidement les hémorragies et facilitant la formation des croûtes et de la guérison. Les cicatrices restaient inévitables. Mais le Viking commençait encore à se répéter : il s'en fichait royalement.

De plus, il y avait une probabilité de 1% qu'il s'échappe un jour de ce trou à rats. Si un jour, l'unique occasion se présentait, vous pouvez compter sur lui pour la saisir.

Alors que Krokmou léchait une dernière fois sa peau scarifiée, le jeune homme enfila sa tunique et s'étendit sur son lit, son meilleur ami se couchant au sol et posant sa tête sur son ventre. Doucement, une main derrière la tête, Harold se mit à caresser la tête de la créature, songeur.

Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec la bête soi-disant tueuse d'hommes...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Le pauvre garçon commença à se débattre alors qu'on le transportait hors du bateau. Un sac à patates sur la tête et les mains liées derrière le dos, il essayait tout de même de s'échapper. Lorsqu'il fut jeté au sol, il arrêta vivement de s'agiter, tentant de reprendre son souffle, la douleur traversant rapidement son petit corps recroquevillé. L'adolescent entendit les hommes autour de lui rigoler. Il reçut un violent coup de pied dans le dos et le petit apprenti-forgeron poussa un cri de surprise et de souffrance.

On dirait un cri de fillette! se moqua un Banni tout en lui donnant un second coup.

Il nous servira probablement à rien. Moi, je voulais la fille. Elle avait l'air pas mal forte et musclée.

Alors pourquoi tu nous as ramené une crevette dans son genre?

Il m'a poussé par surprise et la fille s'est échappée.

Un troisième coup de pied vint frapper le tibia du garçon qui gémit de douleur.

Stupide Viking.

On le souleva à nouveau et cette fois-ci, son corps trop endolori pour bouger, Harold ne se débattit pas. Il s'ensuivit une bonne heure de parlote sans importance entre les quatre hommes qui s'occupait de son déplacement. Ils parlaient de filles, d'enfants ingrats et surtout de dragons.

Et d'un en particulier. Le plus sauvage de tous.

Une Furie Nocturne.

Harold se souvenait très bien de ce dragon. Il l'avait aperçu une nuit alors que la créature s'apprêtait à faire exploser une des tours de Berk. Le sifflement caractéristique du reptile volant imposait le silence et tous les combattants de l'Île se tournaient à chaque fois vers le dragon camouflé parmi les étoiles.

Puis, la boule de feu bleu se fracassait contre les pierres composant la tour et celle-ci s'écroulait bruyamment.

Le garçon avait réussi plus d'une fois à voir l'élégante silhouette de l'animal. Cela le subjuguait. Il le trouvait mortellement magnifique.

On disait qu'il était le dernier de sa race, qu'il était le plus dangereux des dragons et...

Soudainement, un hurlement retentit et Harold eut l'impression d'entre une explosion non loin du groupe. Une odeur nauséabonde se fit également sentir et les quatre hommes qui discutaient se mirent à rire.

Le Furie Nocturne est vraiment imbattable. Heureusement que l'arène est assez solide pour le garder en cage.

Les Bannis reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Le Furie Nocturne n'était pas un dragon normal. Il était véritablement imbattable – sur ce coup-là, celui qui le transportait sur son épaule n'avait pas tord –, et il ne ratait _jamais_ sa cible...

Brutalement, quelque chose lui frappa l'arrière de la tête et il s'évanouit, le noir et le silence envahissant son monde.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit qu'on lui avait enlevé le sac qui lui couvrait la vue. Regardant autour de lui, il soupira tandis qu'il scrutait sa cellule misérable et le lit à moitié détruit. Un homme se tenait devant le porte et le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Les bras croisés, il semblait analyser le petit apprenti-forgeron. Le trouvant trop effrayant, Harold décida de détourner les yeux et se redressa sur ses pieds. Cependant, un grognement sourd retentit dans son dos, le figeant.

Un frisson traversa son échine et la garçon regarda derrière lui. Une ombre noire s'y trouvait, enchaînée au sol. Plus il dévisageait la chose, plus elle lui semblait familière.

Puis, il sut. Son corps se mit à trembler lorsque que le célèbre Furie Nocturne lui retourna un regard vert intense. Son nez plat était plissé par la rage et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient voir ses dents pointues. _Très_ pointues. Il s'apprêtait à hurler quand quelque chose chez le dragon attira son attention.

Le monstre tremblait lui aussi. Les chaînes s'entrechoquaient de façon chaotique alors que ses ailes frémissaient violemment.

Dans les pupilles émeraudes de la bête brûlait la lueur de la terreur. Le reptile volant était _terrifié_. Jamais, même chez un humain, l'adolescent n'avait vu pareille expression de peur en quatorze ans de vie.

Et il s'en passait des trucs chez les Vikings, des événements plus effroyables les uns que les autres. Il en avait vu, des mines apeurées, mais là...

C'était à un tout autre niveau.

Tue-le, fit une voix rauque dans le dos du garçon, interrompant vivement sa contemplation, et tu retrouveras ta liberté.

Il fit face à l'homme qui lui lança un couteau. Le Viking attrapa maladroitement l'arme et se coupa accidentellement la paume avec. Grimaçant, il jeta un regard craintif vers le Banni qui lui resta silencieux.

Harold serra le manche du canif dans sa main non blessée et s'avança vers le dragon qui tressaillait toujours. Retrouver les siens après pris une vie de dragon... Même si n'importe quel Viking de Berk aurait accepté cela aisément, pour Harold, cela lui était plus difficile. Les yeux plantés dans ceux de la créature, ils se regardèrent longuement.

Le garçon songea à sa vie d'avant, sur l'Île... Tout au long de son enfance, on l'avait traité de faiblard et de Harold l'Inutile. On l'avait ridiculisé, lui avait écrasé son ego, sa confiance en soi et l'avait même frappé. À quoi bon sortir d'ici si c'était pour retourner dans un endroit similaire? Laissant échapper un soupir, l'apprenti-forgeron laissa tomber son couteau au sol tout en murmurant :

Je ne peux pas.

Tant pis pour toi, rétorqua l'homme dans son dos tout en s'éloignant.

Harold regarda le dragon et celui semblait moins trembler. Il avait fermé les yeux et reposait à présent sa tête sur le sol, soufflant doucement pour calmer sa respiration. Il tenta d'ouvrir ses ailes, mais ces dernières étaient attachées et serrées contre son corps.

Je sens que je vais regretter ce que je m'apprête à faire.

L'adolescent attrapa un sceau en métal qui traînait dans le recoin opposé à celui où était enchaîné le dragon et se mit à fracasser l'objet contre la base des chaînes. La créature ouvrit brutalement les yeux et dévisagea le Viking en train de le libérer de ses entraves.

Lorsque finalement, suffisamment de maillons furent brisés, le reptile volant ouvrit vivement ses ailes, éclatant les derniers chaînes dont les morceaux s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans la cellule. Harold laissa échapper un cri de surprise et s'éloigna rapidement, se cognant le dos contre son lit.

La bête s'approcha doucement de l'apprenti-forgeron et ce dernier eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre tant il était terrifié. Cependant, le dragon renifla les cheveux bruns du Viking et se détourna aussitôt pour se coucher au même endroit où il était emprisonné un instant plus tôt.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une amitié étrange entre un petit Viking et un dragon prit naissance. Le genre d'amitié qu'on ne peut expliquer, mais qui dure une vie entière.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Harold ouvrit vivement les yeux alors que le léger ronflement de Krokmou emplit la pièce. Il devait s'être endormi. Il se redressa très doucement et déplaça avec la même douceur la tête de son meilleur ami sur le matelas. Le dragon ne cilla même pas, plongé dans le monde des rêves.

Le Viking se leva en silence et se dirigea vers les barreaux et les agrippa de ses deux mains. Des injures et des cris féminins venant de la porte de sortie se firent entendre et le garçon soupira. Il se souvenait de cette voix. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Krokmou se réveilla en sursaut. Il se tint derrière moi dans la noirceur tandis que les hurlements de colère devint encore plus aiguë.

Lâchez-moi, espèce de salop! Je vais t'arracher les yeux, tu vas voir!

L'homme qui la traînait me jeta un regard et sourit d'un air mauvais.

Regarde comment je suis gentil, j'te ramène de la compagnie, p'tit!

On va repasser pour sa «gentillesse». Le fait de revoir la revoir ne plaisait pas du tout à Harold. Mais pas du tout. Lorsque la jeune fille passa devant la cellule habitée par le garçon, elle plongea son regard bleu dans deux yeux verts où une lueur agacée brûlait. Elle se figea et cessa de se débattre. L'homme qui la retenait prisonnière dans ses bras en profita et la poussa dans la pièce voisine. Jamais le regard de la fille quitta cela de Harold.

Quand le Banni quitta le couloir et ferma violemment la porte dans son dos, Harold explosa :

Espèce d'imbécile! J'abandonne ma liberté pour sauver la tienne et toi tu trouves le moyen de te faire attraper à nouveau! C'est pas possible, bordel!

Le jeune homme donna un violent coup de poing dans les barreaux, s'écorchant la peau.

Tu sais où tu es, en ce moment, Astrid? demanda sarcastiquement le Viking en empêchant de ce fait à la blonde de répliquer. Dans une arène.

Je sais me battre, se défendit-t-elle en croisant les bras.

La mine sombre, Harold s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille, qui recula devant son expression dangereuse.

C'est pas la cour d'école ici.

Il se pencha, entourant les barreaux de ses mains, les serrant jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en deviennent blanches.

C'est la vraie vie. Tu vas en baver, Astrid, plus que jamais tu en auras baver.


	3. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour le review, cyclonedragons! :D

Ça me fait plaisir que la version un peu plus sombre d'Harold te plaise! :3

J'espère que la suite va te plaire! ^^'

Harold : C'est trop cruel... Je m'aimais bien comme j'étais, oh!

Jinx : Azy, faut faire plaisir à notre fan!

Harold : En même temps, c'est pas toi qui s'est fait fouetté...

Jinx : Comme on dit : il faut souffrir pour être apprécié!

Harold : C'est pas «il faut souffrir pour être beau»..?

Jinx : Pas important!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **«It's all my fault...»**_

Astrid regardait Harold d'un air effaré. Jamais le Harold qu'elle avait connu ne lui aurait jeté ce regard vide. Dans la noirceur de la prison, elle ne voyait pas le visage de son ancien sauveur, mais elle pouvait clairement apercevoir ses yeux verts qui brillaient comme deux soleils.

Harold s'éloigna rageusement et disparut dans l'obscurité. Elle l'entendit marmonner, mais ne put déchiffrer ce qu'il disait. Alors, elle décida de le laisser seul et s'assit sur son lit.

Cela faisait des années que la blonde recherchait Harold. En vérité, être attrapée faisait parti du plan afin de découvrir les fonds du réseau d'esclavagisme. Comment les Bannis étaient connu pour vendre des humains sur le marché noir, cela semblait logique que Harold devienne un esclave, malgré sa faible corpulence. Avec l'aide de Stoïck et de Gueulfor, ils avaient infiltré les moyens de communication des esclavagistes et après plusieurs mois ils avaient découvert où, environ, le jeune Viking se trouvait.

Astrid a décidé d'être celle qu'on enverrait en éclairage, se sentant suffisamment mal et coupable pour ne pas faire s'en faire pour les risques qu'elle prenait. Elle en avait passé des nuits et des nuits à se rouler dans son lit confortable, essayant vainement de ne pas imaginer le pauvre Harold en train d'être exploité ou même torturé. Les cauchemars la gardaient éveillée, jusqu'au jour où elle a pris la décision de sauver son sauveur et lui rendre la pareille.

La Viking s'étendit sur son matelas défoncé et ferma les yeux. La fatigue lentement pris possession de son corps et elle se détendit tout en soupirant.

Elle ne se doutait pas à quel point demain allait être une journée des plus éreintantes.

 _Toc._

Astrid plissa le nez, s'éveillant à peine.

 _Toc._

La jeune femme gémit et murmura :

\- Maman... j'suis encore trop fatiguée...

 _Toc._

Soudain, tout lui revint. Sa capture, Harold, son regard vert entrecroisé de noir, ses paroles et la virulence de ses mots... Elle se redressa vivement, toujours légèrement endormie, mais quand elle tourna la tête pour voir le Viking couché sur le dos d'un Furie Nocturne en train de lancer des pierres sur le mur, elle se réveilla entièrement.

La créature mesurait plus de cinq mètres de long et ses grands ailes faisaient quasiment la taille de la cellule. Il dormait paisiblement, ronflant et soufflant. Harold dans son cas, était tranquillement posé sur son échine, chantonnant même une chanson qui lui était inconnue.

Le jeune homme sentit un regard sur lui et dévia son regard du mur pour le poser sur Astrid. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé des griffes du Banni. Elle avait encore son éternelle tresse sur son épaule et dans ses yeux bleus brillaient la lueur de l'innocence... Oui, la Viking était toujours aussi belle qu'il y a cinq ans. Pourtant, il n'éprouvait plus pour elle les sentiments amoureux dont il était si embarrassé. Non, à présent, il ne ressentait absolument rien.

Harold afficha un sourire moqueur.

\- Bon matin. Alors, comment s'est passé ta première nuit? Le matelas n'était pas trop confortable j'espère! Parce que sinon, c'est trop injuste! ricana le garçon en retournant à son activité, c'est-à-dire à ses lancers de roches.

\- Euhm... non ça va. Je m'attendais à pire.

Surtout, Astrid ne s'attendait pas à un telle attitude de Harold. Il semblait que dans son cas, il avait radicalement changé. Alors qu'avant sa capture, il était doux, timide et quelque peu sarcastique, un garçon de quinze ans, en somme. Pourtant, le Harold qui se tenait devant elle était sombre, dédaigneux et agressif. Et à ne pas oublier : il était couché sur le dos d'un Furie Nocturne.

Elle savait que des années à être sans doute torturé et exploité pouvait changé une personne du tout au tout, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer le fils du Chef changé aussi brusquement. On aurait dit une toute autre personnalité, et cela, elle se l'avouait, faisait presque peur. Il avait l'air tellement résigné à son sort, elle se demanda s'il voulait même sortir de cette prison...

Le silence emplit la prison et elle constata qu'ils étaient seuls. Où étaient les autres esclaves?

 _Toc._

 _Toc._

 _Toc._

Soudain, elle baissa la tête et s'accrocha aux barreaux.

\- Harold?

 _ **Toc.**_

Le lancer avait été plus fort que les autres. Le garçon tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, dont sa franche lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Quoi? fit-il d'une voix ennuyée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvée?

 _ **TOC.**_

Cette fois-ci, le choc entre le mur et la pierre avait été si violent que celle-ci éclata en trois morceaux. Le dragon sursauta, mais se rendormit quand le Viking caressa presque paresseusement le flanc de l'animal.

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il pouvait mentir aisément. Lui dire que c'était parce qu'il voulait prouver qu'il était courageux, même s'il y avait une partie de vrai. Tout le monde le pensait inutile et lâche. Peureux et frêle. On l'avait relayé à la forge parce que personne ne voulait de lui.

Et il aimait Astrid. Il l'admirait. Beaucoup. Pourtant, la jeune Viking ne lui avait montré que du mépris à son égard.

\- Parce que j'étais amoureux de toi, avoua-t-il en contemplant le plafond.

Il ne ressentait absolument rien. Son cœur de pierre continua de battre normalement et son visage resta de marbre. Harold tourna la tête vers Astrid et vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il haussa un sourcil. Était-il si misérable? Éprouvait-elle tellement de pitié qu'elle en pleurait?

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, siffla le garçon en prenant une grosse roche.

Il commença à jongler avec, la bouche plissée dans une expression d'exaspération.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Je m'en fiche de tes excuses, répliqua durement Harold.

Soudain, la porte du donjon s'ouvrit brutalement et trois gardes se postèrent devant la cellule de Harold.

\- On en a pas fini, le p'tit, dit le plus grand d'entre eux.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, souffla le jeune homme en roulant les yeux.

Il descendit de son dragon qui se réveilla. La créature regarda son ami partir et gémit tout en le suivant. Harold lui jeta un regard et tapota doucement le crâne juste avant que la porte se ferme et que lui et les trois geôliers quittent la prison, laissant Astrid dans une confusion totale.

Où l'amenaient-ils?

La jeune femme fixa son attention sur le Furie Nocturne qui tournait en rond et qui donnait des coups de pattes violents dans les barreaux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui liait le dragon à Harold. Pourtant avaient-ils tant d'affection l'un pour l'autre alors que l'un était un tueur d'hommes et l'autre un tueur de dragons?

Elle passa les heures suivantes, plongée dans ses pensées.

La Viking avait hâte que son peuple vienne la secourir, elle et Harold. Dans deux jours, un raid aura lieu sur la prison et Stoïck et Gueulfor viendront la délivrer ainsi que son fils.

Le pauvre Chef avait l'air tellement triste et abattu lorsque Astrid avait dû lui dire ce qu'était advenu de son garçon... Depuis, il n'avait eu de cesse de regarder le vide, et l'horizon surtout, silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées. On aurait dit un homme brisé.

De un, sa femme était enlevée par des dragons. Puis, son fils était capturé par des esclavagistes.

 _Tout est de ma faute..._ songea la jeune femme en s'écroulant à genoux et cachant sa figure humide dans ses mains. Si au moins elle n'avait pas désobéi aux ordres de Stoïck et qu'elle était directement parti aux bateaux, jamais Harold n'aurait eu à la sauver.

Elle resta silencieuse, des larmes toutes aussi silencieuses continuant de couler le long de son visage.

Astrid sursauta, revenant à la réalité, quand la porte du donjon claqua et que les trois esclavagistes entrèrent en traînant un Harold à peine conscient. Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit, à travers son chandail lacéré, les cicatrices vieilles et fraîches qui parcouraient le corps du garçon.

Les trois hommes le lâchèrent dans sa cellule et partirent tout en rigolant.

Elle s'agrippa aux barreaux tout en se redressant et sentit son cœur se briser en voyant le Viking se relever lentement, ses bras tremblant sous l'effort.

\- Harold? chuchota doucement Astrid.

L'interpellé ne répondit rien et se mit simplement à genoux devant son lit et ôta son vêtement détruit. La Viking faillit sangloter en voyant les centaines de marques blanches qui longeait sa peau. Puis, le jeune homme mit les bras sur le matelas. Le dragon s'approcha du blessé et s'appliqua longuement à lécher les plaies sanglantes.

\- Quoi, Astrid? fit le garçon d'une voix calme et posée, comme s'il ne ressentait rien.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Harold lui jeta un regard dépourvu de lueur et afficha un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Rien d'important.

\- Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît...

\- Pourquoi? ricana le Viking amèrement. Tu n'en a rien à faire, tout comme tout le monde de Berk. Pourquoi, quand je n'ai pas envie de parler ou de tout simplement rien foutre, _il faut absolument que quelqu'un vienne me déranger?!_ hurla-t-il en serrant les poings.

Astrid se tut, effrayée par le ton menaçant du jeune homme. Elle était tétanisée, non seulement parce que sa voix semblait percer son cœur de mille couteaux, mais parce qu'il avait entièrement raison. À chaque fois que l'ancien Harold ouvrait la bouche, tous le rabaissaient et disaient qu'il mentait... Même Astrid, qui n'était pas de nature à intimider ou humilier quelqu'un. La culpabilité étreignit son cœur et elle baissa à nouveau la tête.

\- Tu as un plan, n'est-ce pas? fit alors le garçon.

La jeune femme releva brusquement les yeux et fixa le Viking qui était à présent couché sur son matelas, sur son dos blessé, la tête sur dragon sur son ventre. Il caressait affectueusement son ami.

\- Comment... murmura Astrid sans pouvoir finir sa phrase tant elle était surprise.

\- Je ne suis pas débile, Astrid. Si tu es là, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison. Peut-être es-tu le 1% de chances de m'échapper de ce trou à rats que j'attendais?


	4. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup pour ton review, FlyAway98! :) Je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise autant et que tu aies pu voir aux travers des lignes de l'histoire! ^^

Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ont follow _Harold l'Inutile est un héro!_ alors que c'est encore qu'un début! :3

D'ailleurs, pardonne-moi pour ne pas l'avoir vu, M. Guest, pour ton review! x) Ton enthousiasme m'a bien fait rire! :')

Jinx : Harold?

Harold : …

Jinx : Allez, soit pas timide... Tu me détestes tant que ça?

Harold : * marmonne * …

Bon, tant pis! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **«I have a plan.»**_

Astrid dévisagea Harold, qui affichait un air grave.

\- J'ai tord?

\- Non... admit la Viking en fronçant les sourcils.

L'ancien Harold était peut-être perdu à jamais, mais son intelligence était toujours là. Enfin... sa perspicacité, on va dire. Pas que le jeune homme soit vraiment intelligent. Astrid le trouvait plutôt fourbe et malin. Quand elle pensait «intelligence», celui lui rappelait le Harold de son enfance, alors que lorsqu'elle songeait «fourberie», l'image du Harold aux yeux vides, blessé et le corps scarifié, lui apparaissait.

\- Donc, c'est quoi votre plan? Envoyer quelqu'un en éclairage et vérifier si Harold l'Inutile est emprisonné? Comme c'est mignon, gloussa sarcastiquement le garçon en lançant un énième caillou sur le mur.

\- On est venu te sauver et c'est comme ça que tu réagis? s'exclama Astrid, révoltée par l'arrogance du Viking.

\- Après cinq ans? D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit... rigola à nouveau amèrement Harold. Ou pas. Alors, comment vas-tu faire savoir à Stoïck – ou peu importe qui est le responsable de la mission – que tu m'as trouvé? Tu vas envoyé un pigeon voyageur?

Le dragon se mit à grogner alors qu'Harold se moquait ouvertement de la mine vexée de la blonde. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que la jeune fille était insultée et il comprenait légèrement la raison. Lui-même, parfois, et Krokmou également, étaient ennuyés par sa propre attitude. En même temps, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute s'il agissait d'une telle façon. Peu à peu, alors que les années passaient, que le fol espoir d'être secouru s'éteignait et que les coups de fouet devenaient plus nombreux chaque mois, Harold l'Inutile était mort pour laisser place à Harold l'Esclave.

\- Non, sérieusement, je suis curieux, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire presque sincère.

Astrid le regarda, alors qu'il caressait doucement la tête de la créature et que celle-ci ronronnait comme un chat. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il respirait profondément par les naseaux. Après de nombreuses secondes de réflexion, elle se décida enfin à répondre et à lui expliquer son plan :

\- Stoïck et Gueulfor ont prévu d'attaquer l'Île des Bannis afin de les distraire. De notre côté, on profite de l'occasion pour s'enfuir. Sauf que, concernant la façon qu'on va s'y prendre, ça je n'en ai aucune idée... avoua Astrid, légèrement embarrassée. Pour être honnête, je comptais voler la clé du garde pendant que je me débattais, mais je n'ai pas réussi...

\- Tu parles de cette clé-là? fit Harold en brandissant presque triomphalement ledit objet.

La Viking le fixa sans bouger, trop bouche bée pour parler. Comment avait-il réussi à dérober la clef sans même avoir besoin d'une distraction? Et comment avait-il deviné que voler la clé faisait parti de son plan dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence? Ce garçon était horriblement perspicace et malin.

Harold avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. _La pauvre fille_ , songea-t-il. Il pourrait presque rire de sa mine stupéfiée si son dos ne lui aurait pas rappelé la cruelle réalité.

Soudainement, la porte de la prison s'ouvrit et le jeune homme s'empressa de cacher sournoisement la clé dans la gueule de Krokmou. Il lui lança un regard signifiant clairement : _n'avale surtout pas sinon je te force à la recracher_. Le dragon grogna et sembla rétorquer : _tu me prends vraiment pour un débile._

Astrid regarda les geôliers débarrer la porte de la cellule de Harold et celui-ci ne sembla absolument pas inquiet. Ils le saisirent et s'en allèrent en claquant le battant dans leur dos.

Que vont-ils lui faire? s'enquit-elle dans le noir, l'âme rongée par la culpabilité et l'anxiété.

Elle entendit «Krokmou» gémir et s'approcher des barreaux où elle se trouvait. Elle recula précipitamment et regarda au creux des yeux verts du dragon. Celui-ci la fixa sans fléchir, comme pour lire en elle. Ce manège dura presque cinq minutes, un interminable silence les entourant, puis la Viking, n'y pouvant plus, détourna son attention vers le sol. L'animal expira brusquement par les naseaux, comme s'il lui faisait parvenir son exaspération.

C'est pas ma faute si tu es tellement intimidant. Après tout, on te considère comme l'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre.

Et me voilà en train de parler à un dragon! pensa Astrid en secouant la tête et s'allongeant sur son lit, attendant impatiemment le retour de Harold. Elle espérait simplement qu'il revienne sain et sauf... Sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle se réveilla brutalement lorsque des hurlement se firent entendre. Elle se redressa tout aussi vivement et regarda trois gardes en train de difficilement contrôler Harold, qui semblait hystérique. Il secouait ses bras et ses jambes dans tous les sens, tentant vainement de se libérer.

\- Jamais! s'époumona le jeune homme en commençant à rire comme un fou. Jamais vous ne pourrez me briser! Je suis libre! _Libre_!

On le jeta dans sa cellule et Harold continua de rire, à quatre pattes sur le sol. Ses épaules étaient tremblantes par ses éclats.

Ils pensaient briser son esprit, lui enlever son humanité et piétiner sa fierté. Ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'oeil. Jamais ils ne pourront ne serait-ce le changer en monstre. Jamais il ne pourra ôter une vie de ses mains, tacher ses mains de sang, marquer son âme direction l'Enfer. Non. Il allait rester pur, afin de rejoindre sa mère dans le Valhalla.

Il se redressa en arrêtant brusquement de glousser et se mit à marcher en rond dans la geôle sous le regard stupéfait d'Astrid. Celle-ci était complètement perdue. Un moment il était fou de rire et l'instant d'après, il était calme et semblait réfléchir tout en tournant en rond. Ce garçon était un mystère pour la jeune fille.

Tout à coup, Harold tendit une main vers Krokmou et celui-ci lui donna la clé dégoulinant de bave. Il la sécha sur sa tunique déchirée et la contempla silencieusement, se mordillant la lèvre. Son regard alterna entre Krokmou, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux verts, quémandant visiblement des caresses, et la sortie de la prison.

\- J'ai un plan, dit-il d'un coup. Et il commence maintenant. On va prendre de l'avance sur Stoïck et Gueulfor.

\- Génial! s'exclama ironiquement la Viking en roulant les yeux. Alors, on va leur faire passer le message comment? Par pigeon voyageur?

Elle sourit en lui renvoyant sa moquerie en pleine figure, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harold sourisse et acquiesce :

\- Non par pigeon, mais par dragon voyageur...

La blonde dévisagea le garçon une seconde et aussitôt s'écria :

\- Ah, c'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'est simple et facile! Ton plan est ridicule!

\- Non, je suis un génie, la contredit le Viking en souriant.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais elle vit la lueur dans les yeux de Harold. L'espace d'une nanoseconde, elle crut revoir l'adolescent maladroit qui faisait gaffe après gaffe... Alors, elle se tut et décida de le laisser s'expliquer. De toute façon, c'était pas comme si elle avait le choix! Le Viking tourna son regard vers la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la porte de sortie de la prison. Il siffla deux fois et deux minutes plus tard, un Terrible Terreur entra dans le sombre donjon. Le garçon, sans même hésiter, tendit la main et le dragon se posa doucement sur son poignet en grognant, la langue pendouillante. Le jeune homme sembla chercher quelque chose dans ses vêtements et en sortit une feuille.

\- Les vestiges de mon ancien journal. Heureusement que je l'avais sur moi, cinq ans plus tôt! dit amèrement Harold.

Il déchira un long morceau de tissu de son chandail en lambeaux. Il attrapa un caillou pointu sur le sol, restant accroupi, son bras toujours en l'air. Le garçon frotta le bout dans la poussière et commença à écrire rapidement. Dix minutes plus tard, il finissait finalement son message et le roulait. Il entreprit alors d'attacher le papier à la patte du dragon, tirant dessus pour tester la solidité du noeud. Puis, il murmura quelques mots à l'animal qui grogna tout en se frottant à la main du jeune homme. Puis, il prit son envol et disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Harold fit face à Astrid, qui était toujours bouche bée de la complicité entre l'humain et le dragon, et se mit à parler rapidement.

\- Tout d'abord, on attend le soir. C'est toujours dans ces heures-là qu'un garde apporte la nourriture. Il déverrouillera la petite ouverture à mi-hauteur de la serrure qui sert à glisser le plateau et à le laisser tomber sur le sol.

Il pointa ladite ouverture et reprit son explication, se frottant le menton pensivement.

\- À ce moment-là, je l'empoignerai et l'assommerai contre les barreaux. Ensuite, je passerai mon bras dans la trappe pour ouvrir la porte de ma cellule. Je te libérerai par la suite et on sortira rapidement avant que quelque remarque l'absence du garde chargé de nous apporter de la nourriture. Le reste du plan, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, ajouta le garçon avec un sourire sournois.

Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos alors que le garçon s'installait tranquillement dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Astrid en fit de même. Même si le sourire sombre du garçon l'avait fait frémir, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait refusé de lui partager...

 _ **N.A:** __**Désolée pour le "retard" même si je n'ai pas réellement d'horaire de publication. :p**_

 _ **Je prévois de publier un autre chapitre demain ou après-demain avant de partir environ deux mois en vacance! ^^' J'ai téléchargé l'application de sur mon Samsung, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment marche l'application encore. Ça va prendre quelque temps avant que je puisse vraiment utiliser l'app. et de publier, mais je vais y arriver! :) Encore désolée s'il y a des fautes de frappe ou peu importe, c'est la première fois que je publie sur ! :') Enfin, bref, j'espère que vous appréciez jusqu'à maintenant et à la prochaine! :D**_


End file.
